Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network devices and services. One area of development of has been the provisioning of devices for access to one or more networks and/or the services available over those networks. Traditionally, such provisioning processes have been initiated or controlled by a network server or other server-side component. In other traditional approaches, at least some network or server specific information is preconfigured in a device (e.g., customized provisioning information retrieved using, for instance, preconfigured uniform resource identifiers (URIs)). However, as network environments become more varied, access to provisioning servers or preconfigured provisioning information may be limited or otherwise unavailable. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant challenges to facilitating the provisioning process in such environments.